


Paper models

by choutete



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choutete/pseuds/choutete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt's boss puts in a subtle hint that his sketching skills aren't up to speed, he takes an art class to appreciate human anatomy. With the cute model, he'll appreciate human anatomy alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper models

Isabelle loved his visions. The sketches- not so much.  _ They look great on paper, Kurt, it’s in person I’m worried about.  _ And he’d hold onto defensiveness if it wasn’t Isabelle, who he knew was in his corner even when she insulted his designing skills. So mostly to help him grow as a designer, and a little out of spite so she couldn’t complain, he signed up for an art class to study human anatomy. He really should’ve seen the naked people coming.

It started of so normal. He sat down in the circle of desks, he set up, he people watched the art students around him, the teacher thanks some Sam for being their previous model and finding their new one. And then a guy gets up on the podium and all Kurt was time to think is  _ what kind of person wears a bathrobe outside _ before he is staring at a penis.

The guy is awkward. He can’t tell if it’s because Kurt’s face is burning nuclear hot and staring at his dick or if he’s just new to standing naked in the middle of the room while people look at him. He really hopes it hasn’t been as long as it seems once he finally snaps out of his phase and remembers he’s an adult. A professional. A professional adult who needs to learn how to draw naked guys dicks. Probably the rest of his anatomy too, but Kurt hasn’t really looked at much of that. Trying to cover his adolescent freak out, he picks up a charcoal and tries to get some basic shape down. It’s generic, identical to the paper models he sketched last Wednesday and the Sunday before that, but it’s recognizable as a human so what else do you really need?

“Oh dear, you aren’t an art student, are you?”

It takes a moment for him to realize the teacher has snuck up behind him and is looking disapprovingly at his pad.

“Oh, no-”

“You need to study your subject. Observe it, scrutinize it- contemplate it. Don’t draw what you remember a human looks like, draw what you  _ see _ .”

In normal cases, Kurt would’ve thought that sounded like a bunch of gibberish. Now half the class was judging him and when he tried to divert attention by just going along with it, he made eye contact with the model. Interesting part of looking at someone naked; you can see just how far down the blush goes.

Kurt tries so hard to remain objective, look at strong thighs and cute feet and well sculpted arms with a very,  _ very _ deattached interest. Steady eyes, not lingering. Which would be so much less hard if the model would stop glancing his way. Especially if it didn’t showcase his long eyelashes and pretty eyes so nicely.

The drawing is a jumbled mess. He can’t focus and he flees the second their dismissed. Not that it stops the teacher from commenting loudly how much it improved now that he truly took in the subject.

He returns the next week. Because how many times can you draw the same person naked, really? So he won’t have to see him and the art students wouldn’t care that much and it’ll be fine and he can repress the memory of his embarrassment. And- yeah, that’s naked guy hanging out on the podium again. Naked.

“Everyone! Please rotate from your past seat! To keep challenging yourself, we are using a different perspective these coming weeks.”

Kurt considers leaving but naked guy catches his eye and he doesn’t look dissuated by his presence. In fact he looks- pleased. And suddenly, the idea of having free range to stare at a naked stranger seems a lot more appealing.

This time, he has a perfect view of those calves and handsome profile- and that ass. Sweet Jesus, Kurt has to redo the swell of it five times because he keeps underestimating because no ass could be that juicy, right? Apparently this butt is determined to prove him wrong. The hour passes too fast, with his repeated tries of trying to convey just how fucking gorgeous that ass is. And he takes his time putting his things together after class, wondering if he should ask naked guy out or if that would be frowned upon. Ultimately, he doesn’t have an opportunity even if he could decide, as naked guy rushes to get dressed.

 

Kurt is early next week. He’d make some excuse for why, but honestly, he just wants a chance to get to naked guy before class. So he hangs around, fiddling on his phone until naked guy arrives, fully dressed. And cuter than usual.

“Hello,” Kurt greets him. “I’m Kurt. I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.”

The snort of laughter is adorable, the hand shake is firm and the voice that responds is lucious. Kurt is thoroughly charmed.

“I think you’re right. I’m Blaine.”

“Well, I don’t want to be too forward but I was hoping to ask you this while you were wearing clothes so I’m rushing it a little- would you like to grab a drink after class?”

  
Next week when Blaine takes off the robe, he reveals several blooming hickeys and a very faint impression of a bite mark on his ass.


End file.
